


winter and spring

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, Fluff, Love, Poetry, Sapphic, Seasons, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson, completion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: she is the winter. she is the spring.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	winter and spring

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to scullystarling for all her support, kindness and beta <3

She is the Winter. Cold and unforgiving.  
She is the heavy snow covered mountains,  
Always a possible threat, but only if provoked.  
She is the cold winter wind, blistery and nipping,  
Always permeating your walls with her presence.  
She is the winter. Hard and unrelenting to those  
Who try to undermine her.

But she is also the spring. Rebirth and joy.  
She is the warm sun on your cheek,  
Always reminding you that you are alive.  
She is a warm sudden breeze,  
Always reminding you that you are here.  
She is also the spring. Bursting with hope and possibility.

Yes, she is both winter and spring.  
You cannot have one without the other.  
She lets you see her spring in winter, and her winter in spring.  
You see her in a way that many never see.  
They see her at her iciest.  
You see her at her warmest.  
They see her at her most destructive.  
You see her at her most life-giving.

Yes, she is both winter and spring.  
You cannot have one without the other.  
Much like the seasons,  
You and her balance each other.  
You give life and hope to one another.  
She is winter and spring to your autumn and summer.

She completes you. Your winter and spring.  
And you complete her, in every single dream.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ever thing that i have ever wrote so be kind and let me know what you think pls <3


End file.
